twtwfyfandomcom-20200214-history
List: Independent candidates in the 2005 UK General Election
Joseph Rowan - Scottish Independence Party, Airdrie & Shotts * Judith Kilshaw - Independent, Alyn & Deeside * Mark Stack - Protest Vote Party, Arundel & South Downs * Roy Adkins - Independent, Ashfield * Eddie Grenfell - Independent, Ashfield * Cathryn Allsop - Independent, Ashfield * Jack Crossfield - Local Community Party, Ashton Under Lyne * Donald Sharp - Scottish Senior Citizens Unity Party, Ayr Carrick & Cumnock * Christopher Rowe - Your Party, Banbury * Demetrious Panton - Independent, Barking * Donald Wood - Independent, Barnsley Central * Timothy Bell - Build Duddon and Morecambe Bridges, Barrow & Furness * Helene Young - Independent, Barrow & Furness * Roger Macnair - Millennium Council, Basingstoke * Patrick Cobbe - Independent, Bath * Graham Walker - Independent, Bath * Roderick Reed - Independent, Beckenham * John McCready - Independent, Bedford * Saqhib Ali - Ind Mid Bedfordshire Democratic Group, Bedfordshire Mid * Kenson Gurney - Open Forum, Bedfordshire South West * Liam Kennedy - Independent, Belfast West * Celia Pugh - Independent, Bethnal Green & Bow * Ejiro Etefia - Alliance for Change, Bethnal Green & Bow * Azmat Begg - Peace and Progress Party, Birmingham Hodge Hill * Richard Rodgers - Common Good, Birmingham Northfield * Abdul Chaudhary - Independent, Birmingham Sparkbrook & Small Heath * Craig Murray - Independent, Blackburn * Peter Law - Independent, Blaenau Gwent * Kate Griggs - Xtraordinary People Party, Bolton West * Dominica Roberts - Independent, Bracknell * Buster Michael Nolan - Independent, Braintree * Michelle Weininger - Independent, Brent East * Babar Ahmad - Peace and Progress Party, Brent North * Shaun Wallace - Independent, Brent South * Rocky Fernandez - Independent, Brent South * Phillip Andrews - Community, Brentford & Isleworth * Anthony Appleton - Independent, Brentwood & Ongar * Caroline O'Reilly - Peace Party, Brighton Kemptown * Gene Dobbs - Independent, Brighton Kemptown * Elaine Cooke - Independent, Brighton Kemptown * Keith Jago - Independent, Brighton Pavilion * Christopher Rooke - Independent , Brighton Pavilion * Doug Reid - Save Bristol North Baths Party, Bristol West * Mark Gregory - Independent, Broxtowe * Dr Jeff Slater - Independent, Burnley * Harry Brooks - Burnley First Independent, Burnley * Yvonne Hossack - Independent, Bury South * Gordon Campbell - Independent, Caithness Sutherland & Easter Ross * Graham Wilkinson - Independent, Cambridge * Suzon Forscey-Moore - Independent, Cambridge * Captain Beany - New Millenium Bean Party, Cardiff Central * Anne Savoury - Independent, Cardiff Central * Andrew Taylor - Independent, Cardiff South & Penarth * Nick Turner - No Description, Carmarthen West & Pembrokeshire South * Dr Robert Hodges - Independent, Cheltenham * Barry White - Independent, Chingford & Woodford Green * Cass Jean-Claude Cass-Horne - Independent, Cities Of London & Westminster * Brian Haw - Independent, Cities Of London & Westminster * Jimmy James - Independent, Clwyd West * Brian Earley - Independent, Copeland * John Morris - Independent, Corby * James Derieg - Independent, Cotswold * Irene Rogers - Independent, Coventry South * James Rooney - Families First UK, Coventry South * Arshad Khan - Justice Party, Crawley * Robin Burnham - Democratic Socialist Alliance, Crawley * David Braid - Clause 28 Children's Protection Christian Democrat, Crosby * Janet Stears - People's Choice Making Politicians Work, Croydon Central * Peter Gibson - Croydon Pensions Alliance, Croydon North * Farhan Rasheed - Independent, Croydon North * Michelle Chambers - People's Choice Making Politicians Work, Croydon North * Mark Samuel - People's Choice Making Politicians Work, Croydon South * Michael Tibby - New England Party, Dartford * Nigel Williams - Independent, Delyn * Martin Kyslun - Independent, Derbyshire West * Christopher Way - Independent, Devon East * Alan Girvan - Independent, Dewsbury * Martin Williams - Community Group, Doncaster North * Colin Bex - Wessex Regionalist, Dorset South * Andrew Kirkwood - Personality & Rational Thinking? Yes! Party, Dorset South * Vic Matcham - Independent, Dover * Christopher Carter - Independent, Down North * Judy Weleminsky - Fit Party For Integrity And Trust, Dulwich & West Norwood * David Allison - Independent, Dundee East * Watts Stelling - Independent, Durham North West * Rose Gentle - Independent Justice for Gordon Gentle, East Kilbride Strathaven & Lesmahagow * John Houston - Independent, East Kilbride Strathaven & Lesmahagow * Peter Clifford - No Description, Edinburgh East * Brett Harris - Death Dungeons & Taxes Party, Edinburgh East * Andrew Graham - Independent, Eltham * Patrick Burns - Independent, Enfield North * David Bishop - Elvis, Erewash * John Stuart - Independent, Exeter * Richard Smith - Removal of Tetra masts in Cornwall, Falmouth & Camborne * David Mudd - Independent, Falmouth & Camborne * Warwick Prachar - Independent, Feltham & Heston * Grahame Leon-Smith - Senior Citizens Party, Folkestone & Hythe * Sylvia Dunn - Peace and Progress Party, Folkestone & Hythe * Rodney Hylton-Potts - Get Britain Back Party, Folkestone & Hythe * Anthony Reeve - Independent, Forest Of Dean * Gerald Morgan - English Parliamentary Party, Forest Of Dean * Eammon McCann - Socialist Environmental Alliance, Foyle * Gordon Bryan - Independent, Gillingham * Joe Chambers - Independent , Glasgow North East * Michael Martin - Speaker, Glasgow North East * Daniel Houston - Scottish Unionist, Glasgow North East * Alistair McConnachie - Independent Green Voice, Glasgow South West * George Rodger - Pensioners Party Scotland, Glenrothes * John Andrews - Campaigning for Real Democracy, Grantham & Stamford * Christopher Nickerson - English Independence Party, Gravesham * Puvarani Nagalingam - Independent, Greenwich & Woolwich * Victoria Lavin - Independent, Guildford * John Morris - Peace Party, Guildford * David Vail - Independent, Hackney North & Stoke Newington * John Allman - Alliance for Change, Harrogate & Knaresborough * Berjis Daver - Independent, Harrow West * John Hobbs - Independent, Hartlepool * Christopher Humphrey - No Description, Harwich * Paul Goddard - Independent, Hayes & Harlington * Michael Stewart - Progressive Democratic Party, Hendon * Peter Morton - Independent, Hereford * Thomas Davison - Imperial Party, Hexham * Edward Rigby - Independent, Hitchin & Harpenden * Malvin Brown - Residents Association, Hornchurch * Graham Williamson - Third Way, Hornchurch * Martin John Jeremiah - People of Horsham First, Horsham * Jim Duggan - People's Justice Party, Horsham * Brian Ralfe - Independent, Hove * Bob Dobbs - Independent, Hove * Richard Franklin - Silent Majority Party, Hove * Theresa Quarmby - Independent, Huddersfield * Ronald Noon - Independent, Hull East * Christopher Veasey - Northern Progress For You, Hull North * Martin Levin - Independent, Ilford North * Kashif Rana - British Public Party, Ilford South * Donald Lawson - Publican Party - Free to Smoke, Inverness Nairn Badenoch & Strathspey * Sally Wainman - Independent, Ipswich * Edward Corby - Independent, Isle Of Wight * Chris Gidden - Independent, Islington South & Finsbury * Roger Nettleship - Safeguard the National Health Service, Jarrow * Alfred Bovill - Independent, Kensington & Chelsea * David Burnside - Independent, Kingswood * Elizabeth Kwantes - Independent, Kirkcaldy & Cowdenbeath * James Parker - Scottish Senior Citizens Unity Party, Kirkcaldy & Cowdenbeath * Pat Sargent - Independent, Kirkcaldy & Cowdenbeath * Duncan McFarlane - Independent, Lanark & Hamilton East * David Braid - Clause 28 Children's Protection Christian Democrat, Lancashire West * Oluwole Taiwo - Independent, Leeds Central * Mick Dear - Independent, Leeds Central * Julian Fitzgerald - Alliance for Change, Leeds Central * Peter Socrates - Independent, Leeds East * Paul Lord - Independent, Leicester South * Marc Robertson - Independent, Leyton & Wanstead * Paul Filby - Democratic Socialist Alliance, Liverpool Wavertree * Malcolm Samuel - Independent, Londonderry East * Kayson Gurney - Independent, Luton North * Damien O'Connor - Independent Progressive Labour Party, Manchester Central * Matthew Key - The Resolutionist Party, Manchester Gorton * Yasmin Zalzala - Independent , Manchester Withington * Richard Reed - Their Party, Manchester Withington * Ivan Benett - Independent, Manchester Withington * Stewart Rickersey - Independent, Mansfield * Derrick Arnott - No Description, Middlesbrough * Jackie Elder - Independent, Middlesbrough * Anant Vyas - Independent, Milton Keynes North East * Rathy Alagaratnam - No Description, Mitcham & Morden * Robert Finnigan - Independent, Morley & Rothwell * Dallas Carter - Free Scotland Party, Motherwell & Wishaw * Gerry Brienza - Independent, Neath * Nicholas Cornish - Independent, Newbury * Barrie Singleton - Independent, Newbury LD maj 2 * Clive Harding - Newcastle Academy with Christian Values Party, Newcastle Upon Tyne Central * Saeid Arjomand - Independent, Newport West * Gerry Markey - Independent, Newry & Armagh * Justin Appleyard - Independent Justo the Clown, Norfolk North * Kim Hayes - Independent, Norfolk South West * Mark Harrop - Independent, Normanton * Paul Witherington - SOS! Voters against Overdevelopment, Northampton North * John Harrison - SOS! Voters against Overdevelopment, Northampton South * Fitzy Fitzpatrick - Independent, Northampton South * Thomas Beacham - Independent, Northavon * Bill Holden - Independent, Norwich North * Pete Ratcliff - Socialist Unity Network, Nottingham East * Maitland Kelly - Free Scotland Party, Ochil & Perthshire South * Gregory Peters - Independent, Old Bexley & Sidcup * Philip O'Grady - Independent, Oldham East & Saddleworth * Brian Nugent - Free Scotland Party, Orkney & Shetland * Maurice Leen - Independent Working Class Association, Oxford East * Honest Blair - Independent, Oxford East * Pat Mylvaganam - Independent, Oxford East * Robert Rodgers - Independent, Paisley & Renfrewshire South * Gordon Matthew - Pride in Paisley, Paisley & Renfrewshire South * Marc Potter - Motorcycle News Party, Peterborough * Keith Greene - Independent, Plymouth Devonport * Jan Lloyd - Independent, Reading East * Rex Hora - Independent, Reading East * Christopher McGlade - Independent, Redcar * Abby Dharamsey - Independent, Regent's Park & Kensington North * Rezouk Boufas - Civilisation Party, Regent's Park & Kensington North * Michael Selby - Independent, Reigate * Margaret Harrison - Independent, Richmond Park * Richard Meacock - Independent, Richmond Park * Mohammed Salim - Islam Zinda Baad Platform, Rochdale * Morris Grant - Independent, Ross Skye & Lochaber * Lillian Pallikaropoulos - Independent, Rugby & Kenilworth * Brian Hadland - Independent, Rugby & Kenilworth * Katrina Osman - UK Community Issues Party, Runnymede & Weybridge * Helen Pender - Independent, Rutland & Melton * John Holme - Independent, Salisbury * Jonathan Cockburn - Blair Must Go Party, Sedgefield * Reg Keys - Independent, Sedgefield * Terry Pattinson - Senior Citizens Party, Sedgefield * Julian Brennan - Independent, Sedgefield * Berony Abraham - Independent, Sedgefield * John Barker - Independent, Sedgefield * Cherri Gilham - UK Pensioners Party, Sedgefield * Helen John - Independent, Sedgefield * Mark Ellis - UK Pathfinders, Sevenoaks * David Crabtree - Iraq War, Not In My Name, Shipley * Nigel Harris - Seeking Worldwide Online Participatory Democracy, Shrewsbury & Atcham * James Gollins - Independent, Shrewsbury & Atcham * Robert Leakey - Virtue Currency Cognitive Appraisal Party, Skipton & Ripon * Paul Janik - Independent, Slough * Paul Poll - Independent, South Holland & The Deepings * Nader Afshari-Naderi - Independent, South Shields * Marimutu Velmurgan - Independent, Southend West * Dan Anslow - Max Power Party, Southend West * Bill Givens - Your Party, Southport * Caroline Schwark - UK Community Issues Party, Spelthorne * Mark Reynolds - Independent, St Albans * Janet Girsman - St Albans Party, St Albans * Adrian Davies - Freedom Party, Staffordshire South * Antal Losonczi - Independent, Stevenage * James McDonald - Independent, Stirling * Harry Chesters - Independent, Stoke-on-trent North * Robert West - Independent, Streatham * Philippa Stone - Independent, Streatham * Sarah Acheng - Independent, Streatham * Neil Herron - Independent, Sunderland North * Ernest Reynolds - Independent, Swindon North * Andy Newman - Socialist Unity Network, Swindon North * John Williams - Independent, Swindon South * Alan Hayward - Independent, Swindon South * Michael Gibson - Independent, Tatton * Maude Kinsella - Independent, Thanet South * Ian Perkin - Independent, Tooting * Richard Turner-Thomas - Independent, Torfaen * Michael Thompson - Independent, Totnes * Brian Gilbert - Independent, Twickenham * Dr Kieran Deeny - Independent, Tyrone West * David Durant - Third Way, Upminster * Ronald Ower - Residents Association, Upminster * Mark Young - Independent, Vale Of Clwyd * Daniel Lambert - Socialist, Vauxhall * Peter Smith - Democratic Labour Party, Walsall North * Geoffrey Parkes - Independent, Wansdyke * Paul Kennedy - Independent, Warrington South * Margaret Macklin - Independent, West Bromwich East * Anthony Kemp - Independent, Westmorland & Lonsdale * Paul Hemingway-Arnold - Honesty, Weston-super-mare * William Human - Independent, Weston-super-mare * Philip Allnatt - Independent, Wiltshire North * Alastair Wilson - Tigers eye the party for kids, Wimbledon * Christopher Coverdale - Independent, Wimbledon * Arthur Uther Pendragon - Independent, Winchester * Peter Hooper - Independent, Windsor * Laurence Jones - Independent, Wirral South * Roger Taylor - Alternative Party, Wirral West * Michael Osman - UK Community Issues Party, Woking * Michael Hall - telepathicpartnership.com, Wokingham * Prudence Dowson - Independent, Worcester * David Fitton - Independent, Wycombe * *Dr Richard Taylor - Kidderminster Hospital & Health Concern, Wyre Forest * Peter Rogers - Independent, Ynys Mon * Damien Fleck - Death Dungeons & Taxes Party, York City Of * Ken Curran - Independent, York City Of * Andrew Hinkles - Independent, York City Of Category:Lists Category:General Election 2005